Apaixonadamente
by Ayka Kabal
Summary: Os marotos em seu sexto ano em hogwarts... agindo um tanto quanto... apaixonadamente. Confusoes, paixões, rolos, amores, risadas...


Apaixonadamente, apaixonados. Introdução: 

Primeiro dia de aula em Hogwarts, á seis anos atrás. Todos eles foram flechados, todos os marotos, mesmo que alguns não percebessem, Sirius, Tiago, Remo e Pedro.

Quem era Sirius? O garanhão. Ficou com mais da metade (feminina) da escola. Porém tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado se ELA tivesse dado o devido valor desde o começo para Sirius. Foi amor de primeira vista, e eu digo DE primeira vista, porque ao conhece-la melhor, Sirius sentiu que deveria ter deixado de gostar tanto assim, ou melhor, deveria ter a detestado. O nome dela? Lucy Kabal. Na concepção de Sirius, qualquer um teria se apaixonado por ela, "aqueles olhos", ou então "aquelas pernas".

Tiago não era tão galante, nem tão cheio de charme quanto Sirius, mas no mínimo, a metade das meninas de Sirius, já tinham sido de Tiago. Jogador de quadribol desputado vivia bagunçando os cabelos para sempre dar a impressão de ter acabado de sair do campo de quadribol. Tudo isso acabava impressionando muitas meninas, apesar de que fazendo isso ele queria apenas impressionar uma delas. Lílian Evans. "Ah! Essa sim era uma menina para se amar". Ela não tinha defeitos para ele, exeto um, ela não o amava.

Bom depois vem o Remo, ele era um carinha muito legal, meio desligado (ta, tudo bem, completamente). Muitas meninas teriam morrido para poder ficar com ela, mas ele não tinha tempo para "esse tipo de perda de tempo", era monitor, e muito tímido. Sem perceber ele começou gostar da "mulher dos outros". A Lucy, ela era mesmo muito bonita. Mas jamais iria brigar com os amigos por menina.

E aí por último, vinha o Pedro. Bem, ele era um bom garoto, pelo menos até segunda ordem. Nenhuma menina dava "bola" pra ele, mas ele adorava apanhar de Arabella, por motivos obscuros e desconhecidos.

Capítulo 1: 

Sirius estava dando graças a Merlim, por causa do término das férias, já que sua mãe o fizera passar o final das férias inteiro em casa, com a bendita família.

Já na plataforma Nove e meia, ele e Andrômeda, sua prima, estavam tentando se desvilhinciar de sua família:

--Não se esqueçam das recomendações—gritara dona Walburga, mãe de Sirius—Primeiro Sirius você não deve conversar com as pessoas de sua casa, só com os que são sangue-puro, já lhe disse, não se meta com a ralé, e se possível, sei que ele tem o sangue-puro, mas é um traidor do sangue, aquele Potter, não fale mais com ele. Já para você—Ela apontou um dedo gordo e cheio de anéis feios, junto com um de brasão da família Black, na cara de Andrômeda—Não se meta mais com aquele Tonks, aquele sujeitinho de sangue-ruim...

--Cale essa sua boca imunda mulher—Sirius se irritou com a mãe, se havia gente boa nesse mundo eram os Potter e os Tonks—Vocês não mandam mais na gente, não percebe? E eu ando com meus amigos, independente de ser sangue-puro ou meio trouxa. E eu sinceramente espero jamais ter que olhar pra sua cara, ou de qualquer um daqueles indecentes dessa família!

Após ter terminado de irritar a mãe, Sirius rapidamente pegou a prima pelo braço e correram para o trem de sua escola, enquanto, os gritos de sua mãe ecoavam pela plataforma:

--Ah... Vergonha da minha carne, desgraça de minha família...

Tiago já o esperava dentro de uma cabine, juntamente com Pedro e Remo:

--Uau! Almofadinhas, cara que gritaria lá fora!

--É aquela broaca, velha, gorda e mofada da minha mãe, você sabe como ela é, né cara? Bom, mas e aí como foi o verão de vocês?

--Bom, eu fiz coisas legais—Pedro com a maior cara de babaca.

--Em parte foi tudo bem, mas você sabe que algumas noites foram cansativas—Remo abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso meio tímido.

--Oh Rabicho conta pro Almofadinhas, o que você acabou de contar pra gente cara—Tiago deu uma boa piscadela para Pedro, que fazia uma cara de força, para pensar—De quem mora perto de você, e te trouxe até aqui.

--Ahh!—Pedro enfim lembrou—É verdade, o pai dela me trouxe aqui de carona!

--Quem?

--Da Kabal—Sirius tinha sempre arrepios quando escutava aquele nome—Foi assim, ela se mudou, minha vizinha, no começo do verão...

--O que?—Sirius tinha pulado no pescoço de Pedro como se fosse morder sua cara gorducha—Ela se mudou e você não me convidou pra ir na sua casa no verão? O que é em o Rabicho? Perdeu o amorê pela vida?

--Naaaaum!—Rabicho quase mijou nas calças, e Pontas quase mijou de tanto rir, enquanto Aluado se levantou e murmurou alguma coisa do tipo, "vou para a ala dos monitores".—Desculpe Almofadinhas é que eu não me lembrava que era a família dela, só essa semana que eu percebi!

Agora Tiago já estava rolando no banco de tanto rir:

--Eu devia ter imaginado—Disse Almofadinhas soltando de Rabicho.

--Foi por isso que eu falei pra ele te contar Almofadinhas—Tiago ainda abafava o riso—Muito burro!

--Mas o pai dela me trouxe aqui!

--Você veio junto com ela?

--Vim sim, o pai dela tem a maior cara de bravo!

--Seu inútil—Sirius tinha começado a rir—Só não te bato porque seu QI é muito mais baixo que o meu.

--Obrigado Almofadinhas!

Tiago caiu no chão desta vez, pois sua barriga já estava doendo de tanto rir.

Algum tempo depois eles resolveram visitar as outras cabines.

Na primeira estavam, Legolas, Aragorn e Gimli, opa história errada, estavam Ted Tonks, Andrômeda Black, Alice Kingstone e Frank Longboton.

Só os casais da Grifinória.

--E aí pessoal, estamos atrapalhando?—Sirius sentou no meio de sua prima e de seu namorado Ted, enquanto Tiago sentou-se no meio de Alice e Frank—É claro que não, nunca atrapalhamos.

--E o que vocês andaram fazendo?—Rapidamente Tiago consertou a frase—Não agora, nas férias, quero dizer.

--Bem—Andrômeda olhou e sorriu para Sirius—Fugindo da minha família.

Todos deram boas risadas, menos Andrômeda e Sirius, que apenas sorriram amarelo.

Ted passou o braço sobre Sirius para poder segurar forte a mão de Andrômeda:

--Minhas Férias foram um tédio, sem a minha Medinha!

--Que lindo!—Sirius ameaçou beijar Ted na boca.

--As minhas férias foram muito legais—Alice olhava abestalhada para Frank—Passei as férias inteiras com o Frank e minha sogrinha.

--As férias inteiras?—Perguntou Andrômeda.

--Sim!

--Você não tem mãe não?—Sirius deu uma cutucada em sua prima—O que você acha que rolou em?

Todos riram, menos Ted:

--Aí pessoal mais respeito! O que aconteceu foi o seguinte, os pais dela se mudaram pro lado de casa, daí nos vimos todos os dias.

--Agora está explicado—Tiago ainda ria um bocado.

--Bom que tal se vocês fossem dar uma volta?—Perguntou Andrômeda ao dar um tapinha na cabeça de Sirius—Principalmente você Sirius.

--Ta bom, ta bom!—Sirius deu seu sorriso charmoso—Vamos Tiago, agente já encheu eles bastante.

Os dois levantaram e foram continuar sua volta pelo trem.

Em quanto isso, Lílian, Arabella, Dayse e Lucy estavam contando as fofocas dessas férias:

--Minhas férias foram lindas—Dayse era uma amiga de Lílian, tinha olhinhos fundos e lilás, e cabelos em tom dourados, uma menina muito bonita, mas que somente Lílian gostava—Meu namorado me traiu, mas eu encontrei minha alma gêmea!

Lucy ajeitava os macios cabelos negros e observava pela janela com um pouco de interesse, uma corujinha que tentava entrar em uma das cabines, enquanto Dayse não parava de falar.

--E as suas Lily, como foram suas férias?

--Bom fomos para um lugarzinho chamado Brasil, muito simpáticos, tanto os bruxos, quanto os trouxas. Ficamos umas duas semanas, interessantíssimas às coisas por lá, festa junina era muito boa.

--E os meninos?—Dayse dava muita importância aos meninos.

--Iguais aos daqui, talvez mais bronzeados.

--Ah! Não vai me dizer que não tem nenhuma diferença. Eles não são mais exóticos?

--Não, todos iguais, as mesmas cabeças, só têm titica lá dentro. Todos machistas e insensíveis.

--Pensei que esse fosse o Potter!—Lucy pareceu sair de seu transe—E por falar naquele Potter, sabe aquele garoto gorducho que anda com ele, como é mesmo o nome dele...

Ah é, Pedro Pettigrew. Ele se mudou para uma casa que estava desocupada, em frente a minha casa.

--Credo—Dayse deu um pulo da cadeira—Tantos meninos lindos daquele grupinho, e foi se mudar lá logo o gordo e feio. Poderia ser o Black... Ai o Black!

Isso foi de mais para Lucy, ela se empertigou.

--O Black?—Deu uma gargalhada.

--Sim, ele é lindo maravilhoso!

Lucy por uma pequena fração de segundo pareceu estar com os olhos fumegantes, e cheios de raiva, mas logo em seguida seu sorriso se abriu para Dayse:

--Bom já temos mais uma fã, para babar pelo idiota do Black, não é mesmo?

--Ora, ele é muito lindo, mas já lhes disse que achei meu príncipe!

--E quem é ele? Você só enrola—Lílian chegou mais próxima de Dayse, como quem quer saber mais—Nós conhecemos?

--Sim. E vocês o conhecem muito bem—Arabella frenética de curiosidade.

--Lúcio Malfoy.

Foi estranho, Arabella teve uma crise de tosse, Lílian caiu do banco, e Lucy teve um acesso de riso:

--Com aquele vadio?—Arabella ainda tossia um bocado.—Tá loca?

--Meu Deus, ele é um machão insensível da Sonserina—Lílian levava a mão à boca.

--É porque vocês não o conhecem bem—Dayse dava suspirinhos—Ele é um menino especial! Que nunca me magoaria, só não quero que vocês espalhem, ele está tentando esconder de uma menina que se mataria se soubesse que ele me ama!

--Mas você não se toca mesmo não é?—Lucy tinha um olhar de desdém para Dayse—Ele não quer que a namoradinha dele descubra—Lucy fez uma pequena pausa para ver o sorrisinho desaparecer do rosto de Dayse, e depois continuou—Conhece a prima do Black, a Narcisa, um ano mais nova que nós. Ele a pediu em namoro ontem, para o pai dela, Andrômeda me contou hoje lá na estação.

Dayse tinha uma expressão indefinida, ela apenas levantou-se e saiu.

Sirius e Tiago passeavam alegremente pelo trem:

--Olha lá, é a sua fã, a Dayse—Tiago avistou Dayse aproximar-se.

--Oi, e aí tudo bem?—Dayse passou reto por Sirius, deixando-o no vácuo e com cara de banana.

--Era sua fã quero dizer.

--Ela tá entrando na cabine da Sonserina.

Sirius agora olhava para cabine de onde Dayse havia saído, vinham vindo, Arabella, Lílian e Lucy. Ao ver sua amada, sentiu arrepios.

Era assim que ele a via: a pela branca e macia, os olhos profundos e azuis, os cabelos negros da altura do ombro e repicados para cima. E sempre aquelas pernas que ele adorava ver.

Já Tiago quando via sua Lílian, os magníficos cabelões ruivos, toda aquela infinita beleza refletida naqueles olhos escandalosamente verdes, só podia pensar em uma coisa, bagunçar os cabelos.

--Vocês viram a Dayse?—Adiantou-se Arabella.

--Sim, ela entrou ali—Sirius apontou para a cabine da Sonserina—Temos que tirar aquela louca dali.

--Também acho—Lílian foi interrompida por um urro de dor.

Os cinco correram imediatamente para a cabine e escancaram a porta, a cena que viram foi hilária. Meninas seguravam Dayse, que estava em cima de uma Narcisa que apanhava muito.

Sirius deu um pulo, e enquanto Lílian tirou as amigas de Narcisa de cima da Dayse, ele a tirou de cima de Narcisa, e logo em seguida ergueu sua prima do chão, segurando-a:

--O que é isso?—Sirius segurava Narcisa fortemente—O que você fez para a menina ficar tão brava?

--O que eu fiz?—Narcisa se desvencilhou de Sirius, enquanto dois monitores entraram na sala, Remo e Lucio—Foi ela que entrou aqui do nada e perguntou se eu namorava, eu respondi que sim, ela me perguntou quem, e eu disse, o Lucio Malfoy. Aí quando eu mandei ela ir embora, ela pulou em cima de mim me nocauteando.

--É porque esse safado—Lucy puxou o braço de Lucio que tentava fugir sorrateiramente—Estava com a Dayse que obviamente não sabia de Narcisa.

Agora foi a vez de Narcisa se enfurecer.

--O que?—Narcisa pulou pra cima de Lucio, e começou soqueteá-lo com força—Safado!

--Faz alguma coisa Remo—Lucy empurrou Remo para a briga.

--E vocês dois ajudem, vai logo Potter—Lílian deu um empurrão em Sirius, e um beliscão em Tiago.

--Olha lá que eu gamo Evans—Tiago bagunçava o cabelo.

--Cala a boca e ajuda o Black a segurar a prima dele Potter.

Sirius segurou sua prima com toda a força, e não conseguia nem assim. "Se eu ao menos pudesse me transformar, seria mais fácil".Pensou ele.

Tiago ajudou Sirius, e assim os dois conseguiram tirar Narcisa de cima de Malfoy, e Remo o levantou do chão.

--Vamos acabar já com essa graça, se não vou acabar contando a McGonagall ou ao diretor da casa de vocês.

--Acertem as diferenças enquanto agente vai pra lá—Lucy empurrou Lílian, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Arabella para fora—Ah já ia me esquecendo—Puxou Dayse pelo braço—Isso não é da sua conta.

--Mas...—Dayse queria ficar.

--Vamos, vamos. Antes que de rolo—Sirius pegou Dayse e a tirou de lá, enquanto Lucy lançava aos dois um olhar fumegante.

Cada um foi para sua cabine.

Chegando em Hogwarts, escutaram o chapéu seletor, e serviram do mais maravilhoso banquete. Narcisa e Lucio pareciam ter feito as pazes, mas Dayse já não estava mais nem aí.

--Aí, querem saber, também não estou mais nem aí para aquele idiota do Malfoy.

--Você deixa de gostar tão rápido Bonchamp.—Sirius deu um sorriso charmosíssimo para Dayse.

--Olha quem fala—Lucy estava revirando a comida, chegava até a encher a colher, mas não comia nada.

--E é da sua conta?—Sirius, gostava tanto dela, que já estava enjoado com o jeito que ela o tratava.

Lucy olhou para Sirius apenas sorriu e disse:

--O ano passado também não era da sua conta aquele namoro, que de todas as maneiras você tentou destruir.

Sirius olhou pra Lucy com desdém:

--Que pretensão a sua pensar que era por sua causa, eu apenas estava tentado mostrar pro cara onde ele estava se metendo.

Lucy corou ligeiramente, mas não fez, mas que isso, e olhou para Evans:

--Lili, você viu o aviso?

--Que aviso?

--Do baile que poderemos ir, em Hogsmead...


End file.
